Magical Mayhem
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Yugi is in love with Yami. But Yami is in love with Anzu, or is he? Yugi runs away to America, and finds something out about himself. He's an Elemental. Which element? All 12 of them. Yaoi Anzu Bashing YamiYugi RyouBakura MalikMarik SetoJou. Up for adoption.
1. Runaway

Chapter 1: Runaway  
/blah/ hikari to yami

blah yami to hikari

456456456456456456456456456456

Yugi was packing his bags. His grandpa was on another dig in Egypt and wouldn't be back for a week. Yami had gone on another date with Anzu. In fact, that was the reason he was leaving. Yugi couldn't stand to see them together. Anzu knew of his secret crush on Yami and rubbed it in his face that she had Yami and he didn't. (AN: Die, Anzu! Die!)

Yugi knew his friends would be fine with out him. Honda and Otogi were still fighting over Serenity's affections, who was still clueless. Ryou had Bakura. They had gotten together shortly after Bakura blew up the amusement park. Seto and Jou had gotten together about a week before that. Jou was keeping Seto from work, which was a good thing. No one really knew about Malik and his yami. It was suspected that they helped Bakura in blowing up the amusement park. Yami seemed happy with Anzu. Ji-chan might be sad but Yami would help him pull through it.

He glanced at the clock. He had a half-hour before his plane left. He finished backing and left for the airport.

456456456456456456456456456456

Yami knew something was wrong. His hikari had blocked their link, but little bits of emotion occasionally came through. Sadness. Determination. He wondered what was wrong with Yugi as he pretended to listen to his 'date'. He didn't really like her. In fact he wished she would fall off the top of KaibaCorps. If it weren't for the fact that he was a tomb robber, he'd get Bakura to push her off. But no: Pharaohs did not ask favors of tomb robbers.

The only reason he went out with her was to get his Hikari off his mind. He was in love with Yugi but to shy to tell him. He feared rejection. You'd think that a Pharaoh, who has saved the world more than once, wouldn't be shy. But nope, he's shy. He felt the link open again.

/Bye, Yami./

The link closed again.

Yugi? Yugi! he tried the link but Yugi had already closed it. Yami ran for home, leaving Anzu alone on the sidewalk.

456456456456456456456456456456

Unfortunately she didn't get hit by an eighteen-wheeler or anything else hard and heavy. So what did ya think? Please tell me it was good. Flames shall be used to roast Anzu.


	2. Ryan and Letters

Chapter 2: Ryan and Letters

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

456456456456456456456456456456

Yugi stepped off the plane, to Kansas. (AN: Is there a plane from Japan to Kansas? Probably not; but this is fanfiction so now there is.) Yugi didn't know why he came here he just did. He had felt a jolt when he saw the location on the flight board. (AN: Is there such a thing. I have never been to the airport so I have no idea.) He got his bags from baggage check and went outside the airport.

He felt another jolt when the saw a boy about his age, with Ryou's hairstyle only it was black and a few of the spikes were icy blue. The boy was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and seemed to be looking for someone. When he spotted Yugi he made his way over to him. As the boy got closer Yugi could see that his eyes were emerald green.

"Are you Yugi," he asked. Yugi nodded. "Nice to meet you Yugi. I'm Ryan. If you will follow me I will explain everything," he said as he pushed Yugi towards a limo with 'Skye's School for Elementals, U.S.A.' on the side.

456456456456456456456456456456

Yami ran into the game shop.

"Yugi? Yugi, where are you?" he yelled. Yami checked the rest of the shop before heading up to Yugi's room. He spotted a stack of letters on Yugi's bed. He looked at them. Each of them was addressed to Yugi's friends and family: 'Ji-chan', 'Yami', 'Ryou and Bakura', 'Malik and Marik', 'Honda', and 'Seto and Jou'. He opened his letter with shaky hands.

Yami,

I'm sorry I couldn't hang around, but I couldn't stand to see you and Anzu together. And I have a reason. A secret I kept from you. A secret Anzu knew before she started dating you.

Aishiteru, Yami, Aishiteru. I can't stand to see you with someone else, so I'm taking a plane to America. After you and Anzu started dating, she started rubbing it in my face that she got you and I didn't. You seemed happy with her, and that's the only reason I refrained from asking Bakura to push her of the top of KaibaCorps. My planes leaving soon I have to leave now if I plan to catch it.

Aishiteru,

Yugi

A teardrop fell on the letter he was reading. Only then did he realize he was crying. His hikari returned his feelings. Yami's emotions turned from disbelief and happiness to anger. 'How dare she? That…that…arrgghh.' One thing was going through Yami's mind.

Anzu Mizaki was going to pay.


	3. Walk in the Woods and Bakura's Help

Chapter 3: Walk in the Woods and Bakura's Help

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

456456456456456456456456456456

"Understand," asked Ryan.

"Hai," said Yugi, "I think so. I'm an elemental. Okay. What element?"

"That's what Skye's ring will tell us. Well one of her rings. It changes to different colors for each element. The first color it chooses will be you're best element."

"What did it choose for you?"

"My first color was light blue, for ice. The next colors were dark green, for plants, and dark green, for wind."

"You have three elements?"

"Most people have tree or four. It's uncommon to have five to nine; it's rare to have ten or eleven; and it's really rare to have all twelve. There are those with one or two elements. (AN: Like Anzu.) They are called lesser elementals. They can't do as much as the middle class elementals, which have three to eight elements, or the higher class elementals, which have nine to twelve elements." The limo pulled up to a forest. "Come on. We're gonna take a walk in the woods."

456456456456456456456456456456

Yami had given most of the letters to their addressees, except for Grandpa's (He wasn't home yet), and Ryou and Bakura's. He had a plan he needed help with. And Bakura was the perfect person to do it. It was time to put past differences behind them. He knocked on the door and Ryou answered it.

"Yami," he questioned.

"Hi, Ryou. Can I come in. I need to talk to both you and Bakura," said Yami.

Ryou nodded and lead him to the living room, before heading upstairs to get Bakura. He was amazed that Yami had actually said 'Bakura' not 'Tomb Robber', 'Baka', or 'Thief'. He walked into his and Bakura's room. Bakura was laying on the bed.

"Who was it," Bakura asked.

"Yami," sad Ryou, as Bakura closed his eyes, "He's downstairs and wants to speak to both of us."

"Why should I talk to him?"

"Because for once he called you by your name, not by Tomb Robber, Baka, or Thief." Bakura's eyes sprung open. He grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him downstairs while thinking, 'Crap. Something's wrong when the Pharaoh doesn't try to insult me, behind my back.'

"What do you want Pharaoh no Baka," he said coming into the living room.

"Your help," said Yami.

"My help? With what?"

"First read this," Yami said handing them their letter. After they read it Bakura spoke again.

"Your hikari ran away. What do you want me to do? Find him for you," he said sarcastically.

"Though I have no doubt that you could do such a thing, that is not what I ask or you," said Yami, "I wish to call a truce. It's time to stop living in our past lives."

"A truce?"

"Yes, a truce. And I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to help me…torture someone." Bakura's eyes lit up. Ryou saw the look in his yami's eyes and rolled his while shaking his head.

"Who," asked Bakura.

"Anzu Mizaki."

456456456456456456456456456456

Hai -Means 'yes' in Japanese.

Baka - Means 'stupid' or 'fool' in Japanese.

Pharaoh no Baka - Means 'stupid pharaoh' in Japanese, I think.

Hikari - Means 'light' in Japanese.

Yami - Means 'dark' or 'darkness' in Japanese.


	4. Meetings and Breakup

Chapter 4: Meetings and Breakup

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

456456456456456456456456456456

"Please, do not do that again," panted Yugi. Ryan just laughed. The moment they stepped into the woods, Ryan had used his control over plants to get vines to 'carry' him and Yugi to the other end of the forest. Yugi had yelled for a few minutes before he realized how high they were. Then he shut his eyes and started praying that he wasn't dropped. Evidently Yugi was scared of heights.

"I hope you're not a Wind Elemental," said Ryan, "That class deals with heights and flying an awful lot."

"Oh shut up," said Yugi.

"Or you'll do what," said Ryan.

"Omae o korosu (AN: sp?)," said Yugi with a weird glint in his eye. Ryan had no clue what this meant, but judged that Yugi's look meant run. And run Ryan did. Strait to the principal's office.

"You're late," said a woman, when they entered the office. She had blue eyes and black hair, however there were red streaks in it.

"He's tryin' ta bloody murder meh," said Ryan, out of breath, "I think. Not quite sure. Wha does 'omae o korosu' mean?"

"I will kill you in Japanese," said the woman.

"Shit," said Ryan.

"Anyway," said the woman, "My name is Erin Blaze. I am the principal of this school and your fire professor. You have shown a bit of magical abilities on our scanners, so we want to see if your and elemental. First I will let everyone introduce themselves and their elements."

"The name's Audrey," said a girl with brown hair down to her mid-back. It was tied in high ponytail. The strange things were her eyes, which were blue, but they were so light you could easily mistake them for white. "I'm an outdoorsy kinda person. My elements are Lightning, Psychic, Rock, and Fire."

"I'm Nick," said a boy with short, messy, blonde hair, which looked like a mop. He had pale bluish-green eyes. "I'm kinda the class clown. I love pullin' pranks. My elements are Wind, Plants, and Dark."

"And we all call him 'The Mop' cause of his hair," said a boy with black hair down to his shoulders. He had light blue eyes, but nowhere near as light as Audrey's were. "Mi name's Jay. I use Light, Fire, and Wind. I prefer the nice cool AC to the sun. So I'll be found inside a lot."

"I'm Jewel," said a young girl. She had ruby red hair, tied back in a braid, and jet black eyes. "My elements are Dark, Sound, and Ice. I love the cold. So prepare for a freeze-fest if I'm left in a room by myself."

"Name's Sabrina," said a girl with short black hair and brown eyes. "My elements are Fire, Lightning, Light, Dark, Plants, Sound, Ice, and Rock. Oh, and I'm a 341 year old vampire, so it wouldn't be wise to piss me off."

"Hiya. I'm Rayna. Nice ta meetcha," said a girl with long blonde hair to her mid-back, tied back in a ponytail. She had light violet eyes, and seemed to be a bit hyper. "My elements are Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, and Earth. I love chocolate, but I'm not allowed to have it, cause I'll get really, really, really, really, and a whole bunch more reallys, hyper"

"Which she is at the moment," said a girl with light blonde hair, with ice blue streaks in them, down to her shoulders. She had icy blue eyes. "Nick, I told you it was a bad idea to give her chocolate. My name's Anna. I use Psychic, Wind, Fire, Rock, Dark, and Earth."

"Now that you know everyone," said Erin, "Let's figure out your elements."

456456456456456456456456456456

"So let me get this strait," said Bakura, "You want me to torture your girlfriend."

"No," said Yami, "I want you to torture my now ex-girlfriend."

"She's your ex-girlfriend? Since when," asked Bakura.

"Ryou, can I use your phone," asked Yami.

"Yeah, sure," said Ryou, with a confused pout on his face. (AN: KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!) Yami came back with a smile on his face.

"Since now," he said.

"You just broke up with her on the phone," said Ryou.

"Yup," said Yami, "Added a few insults too, though I don't think she's smart enough to realize what they meant." This caused Bakura to laugh like a maniac for a few minutes. He continued laughing until something white and sticky landed in his mouth. (AN: GOMEN, KURA!) He looked up and saw the offending bird that had just decided to relieve himself right there. He glared. The bird's eyes went wide, before it dropped the letters it was carrying and flew out the window as fast as it could.

"What the hell," said Yami, as he read the letters from 'Skye's School for Elementals, U.S.A.'

456456456456456456456456456456

I like Ryan's accent when he's out of breath. I think it's funny. Poor Kura got his mouth pooped in.

Omae o korosu - Means 'I will kill you' in Japanese, I think.


	5. Elements and More Letters

Chapter 5: Elements and More Letters

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

456456456456456456456456456456

"Okay, Yugi. All you have to do is put on the ring," said Ryan, "And hold your hand out."

"I feel stupid," said Yugi, as he put on the ring and held out his hand. The colors started changing as Erin said what they meant and wrote them down

White. "Light."

Red. "Fire."

Dark Blue. "Water."

Light Blue. "Ice."

Yellow. "Lightning."

Grey. "Sound."

Dark Brown. "Earth."

Light Brown. "Rock."

Dark Green. "Plants."

Dark Purple. "Psychic."

Light Green. "Wind."

Black. "Dark."

"Congratulations, you're a high class elemental. Light is your strongest. Dark is your weakest," said Erin, then the information seeped through her seemingly thick skull, "12 ELEMENTS! NOT EVEN SKYE HAD THAT MANY! DAMN!"

"Uh…Erin," said Nick, "I think your scaring him."

"Oh. Whoops, sorry." Yugi stared at the Fire professor like she was crazy.

"C'mon Yugi," said Jay, "We'll show you where you sleep."

"Thelightdorms," said Rayna, super fast.

"Light dorms," asked Yugi.

"There'sasetofdormsforeachelement.You'rebedisinthedormofyourmostprominentelement,however,youcangetintoanydormwhoseelementyoucontrol," Rayna said, fast again.

"Uh, run that by me again," said Yugi. Sabrina repeated what Rayna said, only slower. The group started heading towards the light dorms.

"Hey Yugi," asked Jay, "What do you think about same sex couples." Nick seemed to be very interested his answer as well.

"I don't mind them. Why do you ask?"

"Sweet," said Nick, grabbing Jay by the waist, "Let's go." Nick led Jay down a different hallway.

"Uh," said Yugi, "What just happened?"

"They're going to the Wind dorms. Nick and Jay are a couple," said Rayna, who seemed to finally run out of hyperness.

"Oh."

"Here we are," said Sabrina, "The light dorms. C'mon, I'll help you find your bed, then me and Rayna will show you around."

456456456456456456456456456456

"That bird's gonna die if I see it again," said Bakura.

"What are those," asked Ryou.

"Letters," said Yami, "The bird was carrying them."

"Let's burn 'em," said Bakura.

"Uh (sweatdrop)...How about we read them first," said Ryou, "Then you can do what ever you want with yours."

"Damn," said Bakura. Ryou and Bakura started reading their letters, but Yami was almost done with his.

Yami,

You're invited to Skye's School for Elementals. Our scanners have picked up some elemental magic within you, and we wish to train you. Since there is no branch or the school in Japan, you are invited to the American branch. If you wish to attend, please go to the roof of KaibaCorps in two days.

Sincerely,

Erin Blaze

"Kaiba has something to do with this," asked Bakura.

"Let's go find out," said Yami. Then he did the anime style double-blink, "Uh…Ryou?"

"Yeah," Ryou sighed, "I'll drive."

456456456456456456456456456456

I'm supposed to update tomorrow but I'm not sure if I'll have enough time, so I'm updating what I can tonight.

By the way if you couldn't read what Rayna said: The light dorms. Then: There's a set of dorms for each element. You're bed is in the dorm of your most prominent element, however, you can get into any dorm whose element you control.


	6. Rage and Kaiba

Chapter 6: Rage and Kaiba

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

456456456456456456456456456456

Yugi was shown around to all the dorms and classrooms. He found out Sabrina, if you got on her good side was friendly. However if you got on her bad side, she could hold a grudge for, literally, forever. Rayna had asked what 'older brother' was in Japanese, and now wouldn't stop calling him 'onii-san'. Yugi had finally given in and started calling her 'imouto-san'.

"Come on Onii-san," Rayna said, while skipping along, "Let's go find the rest of the gang, then we can eat!" Sabrina chuckled.

"Alright, Imouto-san," said Yugi. They met up with Ryan, Audrey, Nick, Jay, Anna, and Jewel, then started heading towards the kitchen. Yugi was surprised that the whole group seemed to know the cook.

"Heya, Rage," said Nick, "What's up."

"Nothin' much," said the cook, now identified as Rage, "Your usuals?"

"Yep," said everyone but Yugi. Rage set to work.

"Oh, yeah," said Audrey, "This is Yugi. Yugi meet Rage, the best cook in the world."

"Hey, kiddo," said Rage, "What'cha want?"

"He wants a chicken parmesan sandwich," said Rayna, jumping up and down. (AN: I love those sandwiches!)

"Uh…what she said, I guess," said Yugi.

"Alrigh' then," said Rage. It took him about half-an hour to get all their meals together. Sabrina, being a vampire, got a blood pack. Rayna and Yugi both had a chicken parmesan sandwich. Ryan had shrimp alfredo. Nick and Jay shared a huge bowl of pork fried rice. Audrey, Jewel, and Anna shared a Garbage Pizza. The group said good bye to Rage, and showed Yugi out to the courtyard to the biggest tree.

456456456456456456456456456456

"What the (AN: Insert every curse word you can think of here) is this?" they heard Kaiba roar as Ryou pulled up to Kaiba's mansion, "I didn't agree to this! Who the hell are these people!?"

"He could wake the dead with that voice," said Bakura dully. Just then, Malik and Marik pulled up on Marik's motorcycle.

"You guys got a letter too," asked Malik. Yami nodded. Kaiba was still roaring inside.

"Good grief, " said Marik, "Sounds like utter hell in there. You sure you want to go in there, koi?"

"Yep," said Malik, "I want wanna figure out what's going on. Let's go." Malik grabbed Marik by the wrist and dragged him into the mansion. Yami, Ryou, and Bakura quickly got out of the car and followed the blonde psychopaths.

456456456456456456456456456456

Onii-san: Older brother in Japanese.

Imouto-san: Little sister in Japanese

Koi - love in Japanese.


	7. Evil Witch, Death Grip

Chapter 7: Evil Witch, Death Grip

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

456456456456456456456456456456

Almost the whole gang was sitting on a branch of the tree. Yugi and Rayna just sat in the shade, both too scared of heights to climb it.

"It's about time I found you guys," said Erin, sneaking up on them. Yugi jumped and Ryan just about fell out of the tree.

"I wanted to ask you a question, Yugi," she continued, "These guys basically protect the school when it's under attack, meet new students, yada yada yada. All the good stuff. Each one of them is extremely strong in their prominent element."

"I still don't see where this is going," Yugi said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help them."

"Say yes, Onii-san," said Rayna, who immediately latched around his neck.

"Um…sure," said Yugi.

"Yay," Rayna exclaimed, squeezing tighter.

"Rayna…air." She let go.

"Sorry!"

"No problem," replied Yugi, rubbing his neck.

"We have up to eight new students coming in two days," said Erin, "We're picking them up with Bear."

"Bear," asked Yugi.

"Erin named the jet. It's called Bear," said Sabrina.

"Oh."

"Alex and Risity are going," said Erin.

"Alex is the Plant Professor and Risity is the Lightning Professor," Sabrina answered Yugi's unasked question.

"Anybody else wanna Volunteer?" Rayna, Audrey, Sabrina, and Yugi, after Rayna tackled him again, volunteered.

"What are their names?" asked Jewel.

"Uh," said Erin, thinking, "Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Katsuya, Malik, Marik, and Anzu."

Yugi fainted.

456456456456456456456456456456

"He had no clue about this," said Jou, when Yami asked him. Jou had to find something hard to knock Seto out with because he was going crazy and was now dragging Seto to the living room by his trench coat.

"I had no clue about this either." Jou put Seto on one of the sofas. Just then Anzu walked in.

"Oh, Yami," she exclaimed, latching on to him, "I had a terrible dream! I dreamt that you called me and you broke up with me. Isn't that just terrible!"

"Gag me," muttered Ryou, and Malik at the same time.

"Anzu," said Yami, raising his eyebrow, "It wasn't a dream." Anzu's eyes widened, and then she fainted, almost taking Yami with her.

"Evil witch! Death grip," Yami exclaimed, causing Bakura to laugh, "Shut up, Bakura!"

"Did you just call him by his name," came Seto's voice from the couch.

"Yes he did," said Bakura, "How long have you been awake?"

"Showing concern, Tombrobber," Seto said, while smirking, "Ever since the 'evil which' fainted." Bakura started laughing again, causing Yami to tell him to shut up.

"So what do we do about the letters," asked Marik.

"I guess we wait two days," said Ryou, "Then meet this Erin Blaze person.: The rest of the group, except Anzu, who was still out, agreed.


	8. “It’s not human!”

Chapter 8: "It's not human!"

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

"**blah**" vampiric (vampire language)

456456456456456456456456456456

Two Days Later

456456456456456456456456456456

"I can't believe I'm still going through with this," Yugi groaned. Alex and Risity were flying Bear, so he was just in the company of Audrey, Sabrina, and Rayna.

"Oh, shut up, Yugi," Audrey said, "And please help." Yugi had gotten the gang into duel monsters. Audrey was dueling with Sabrina, and loosing badly. Yugi looked at her hand.

"Play Pot of Greed," he said. Audrey did and drew two cards, one of which was Change of Heart.

"Now use Change of Heart to take over her Summoned Skull and Attack her life points directly." Following Yugi's advice, Audrey won the duel.

"Cool! I won," Audrey cheered.

"For once," said Rayna, stifling a giggle.

"Hey," Audrey said, in mock hurt.

"We're almost there," said Yugi, looking out the window. Rayna, Audrey, and Sabrina could all see that Yugi wasn't exactly too happy to be back. Rayna immediately went over to Yugi and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Imouto-san," Yugi whispered, returning the hug.

"No problem, Oni-san," she said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're here," said Alex, after landing Bear.

"Did we miss something," asked Risity, seeing Rayna and Yugi hugging. The door started opening.

456456456456456456456456456456

"Well, we're on the roof, but I don't see anyone else," said Bakura.  
Be patient, Bakura," said Ryou, "We've only been here…what….five minutes at the most."

"I don't want to be patient, Ryou," Bakura whined. Seto, Marik, and Yami rolled their eyes, while Jou, and Malik tried to stifle their giggles. Ryou was half-glaring, half-smiling at Bakura, and Anzu, being her stupid self, was as clueless as ever.

"What's that?" asked Jou, pointing to the sky, where a jet was coming near them.

"Looks like we might be getting some answers, finally," said Seto. The jet landed, and the door opened. A man with black hair and red eyes and a woman with brown hair and green eyes came down the stairs. (Rune: Think about the X-Jet from the X-Men movies). They were followed by two girls, one with short black hair and brown eyes, the other with brown hair and almost white eyes. Next came a girl with blonde hair and violet eyes. What surprised everyone, was who the girls was clinging on to.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi avoided looking at him.

"Hello all," said the man, "I'm Alex the Plant Professor."

"And I'm Risity, the Lighting Professor."

"These are Audrey and Sabrina," said Alex. Audrey said 'hello', but Sabrina just glared at them all, especially Yami.

"And I'm Rayna," said the blonde girl, before walking over to the brunette idiot, "You must be Anzu." Anzu nodded. Rayna smiled and said, "Well in that case…" Rayna started kicking Anzu and yelling at her in another language, Yugi quickly identified as Vampiric. Sabrina had done a spell with her Vampire magic to let the gang understand and speak it.

"**Nobody takes away what belongs to my older brother!**" Yugi blushed, as Rayna landed one final punch, sending her flying into Bakura who pushed her 'accidentally' of the top of Kaiba Corps. (Rune: Yay! I did it! Well, 'Kura did it.) Sabrina and Yugi looked over the side of Kaiba corps.

"Ha!" Yugi said.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" asked Sabrina.

"Most likely," said Yugi. Sabrina sighed then created vines to get Anzu. They grabbed Anzu's ankle and stopped her from falling. (Rune: Damn! Why didn't I let her die? Oh, yeah! Cause I haven't tortured her yet!) Sabrina quickly pulled her back up, then grabbed Yugi by the arm and said, "**We need to talk, now!**" She pulled Yugi onto the jet.

"**Any particular reason?**" asked Yugi.

"**That…that…thing I just saved.**" Audrey and Rayna came in.

"**What about her,**" asked Audrey.

"**It's not human.**" Sabrina said.

"**What do you mean _It's_ not _human_?**" Rayna asked.

"**Exactly what I said,**" Sabrina replied, "**It's not human. I don't know what it is, but it's not human, and it's freaking out my vampire side.**"

"**Yugi, I want you to be careful around her,**" Audrey said.

"**Why?**" asked Yugi. Alex and Risity had finished explaining things to the group outside and had taken them inside the jet.

"**There's a prophecy about an old evil that only a high class elemental can defeat. Skye defeated it the first time. My grandfather defeated it the second. Each time the evil said that it would be reincarnated and come back to kill the descendants of the ones who killed it,**" Audrey explained, "**I've done some research. I'm the only living descendent of my grandfather, but Skye has five. Your friends, Ryou and Jou, Jou's sister and mother, and Ryou's father. All of us are in danger if the evil comes back. Especially if that girl is the evil's reincarnation.**"

"Wow…I'll be careful them," said Yugi.

"Careful of what?" asked Yami, standing behind Yugi causing Yugi yelped in surprise. Sabrina growled and Audrey threw Yami back with a psychic blast, causing Rayna to laugh.

"Are you okay, Yami," exclaimed Anzu. Rayna went over to the annoying idiot and started beating her up, screaming in Vampiric.

"**Leave Yugi's future boyfriend alone!**" Yugi blushed.

456456456456456456456456456456

Elements for Yami and co. next chapter. What do you think they all get? Smiles.

Rune


	9. Elements Again

Chapter 9: Elements Again

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

"**blah**" vampiric (vampire language) or Bakura screaming his head off

456456456456456456456456456456

"Hello there, I'm Erin Blaze," said a cheery woman when they entered the office, "Now I want you to meet everybody and learn their elements. If somethings wrong you go to a teacher or them."

"Fire, Lightning, Light, Dark, Plants, Sound, Ice, and Rock," said Sabrina.

"Fire, Water, Lightning, Ice, and Earth," said Rayna.

"Lightning, Psychic, Rock, and Fire," said Audrey.

Finding his shoes extremely interesting, Yugi said, "All or them."

"Ryan. Ice, Wind, and as Yugi found out, Plants," he said with a smile. Yugi glared.

"You really want him to kill you don't you. I'm Anna. Psychic, Wind, Rock, Dark, Earth, and Fire."

"Nick. Wind, Plants, and Dark."

"He's the mop. I'm Jay. Fire, Wind, and Light."

"Jewel. Sound, Dark, and Ice."

"Oh, and I'm the principal and Fire Professor," said Erin, "Now let's find out your elements. Yami first."

Black. "Dark."

Dark Purple. "Psychic."

Red. "Fire."

Yellow. "Lightning."

"Middle Class Elemental. Dark is your strongest. Lighting is your weakest. Ryou next."

Light Green. "Wind."

Dark Purple. "Psychic."

White. "Light."

Grey. "Sound."

"Middle Class Elemental. Wind's your strongest. Sound's your weakest. Bakura."

Black. "Dark."

Dark Purple. "Psychic."

Light Blue. "Ice."

Light Green. "Wind."

"Middle Class Elemental. Dark's your strongest. Wind's your weakest. Malik."

Dark Blue. "Water."

Dark Purple. "Psychic."

White. "Light."

Light Blue. "Ice."

"Middle Class Elemental. Water's your strongest. Ice is your weakest. Marik, now."

Dark Purple. "Psychic."

Black. "Dark."

Grey. "Sound."

Dark Blue. "Water."

"Middle Class Elemental. Psychic's your strongest. Water's your weakest. Seto."

"Light Blue. "Ice."

Light Green. "Wind."

Yellow. "Lightning."

"Middle Class Elemental. Ice is your strongest. Lightning's your weakest. Katsuya."

"Uh, just Jou please."

"Alright, Jou."

Dark Brown. "Earth.

Dark Green. "Plants."

Light Green. "Wind."

"Middle Class Elemental. Earth's your strongest. Wind's your weakest. Anzu."

Light Brown. "Rock."

Yellow. "Lightning."

"Low Class Elemental. Rock is your strongest. Lightning's your weakest. Okay, we're done."

"Only two. Only TWO!" exclaimed Anzu. Erin looked at her like she was crazy. So did everyone else. Then they heard a big, loud…

"SQUAWK!"

"The Bird!" Bakura roared, catching sight of the bird that carried his letter, then running at it.

"Oh no," said Yami and Ryou at the same time. Bakura tried tackling the bird, but only landed flat on his face, as the bird flew up.

"He wants to kill me," the bird squawked before ig flew out of the window.

"Ouch," said Bakura, as he got up and brushed himself off, "Damn Bird."

"Okay…uh…what?" That was Malik.

"That's _the _bird," Ryou explained.

"The bird? OH! _The _Bird," said Marik, before bursting out laughing.

"Shut up," Bakura grumbled, before seeing the gang's clueless faces, "The damn thing pooped in my mouth and now I'm gonna **Kill IT**!"

"Oooooookay," Erin said, "Anyway it's time to get to your dorms, cause it's getting late. Nick, Jay, I want you two to show Ryou and Bakura to their dorms. Rayna and Audrey, take Malik and Marik to their dorms. Ryan take Seto. Anna, Jou. Who's left? Ah, yes. Yugi, Jewel, you two can take Yami to his dorm, and Sabrina you can take Anzu."

Everyone went with their 'partners' to find their dorms. Along the way Jewel noticed Yugi's discomfort.

"**Are you alright Yugi?**" she asked. Yami was trying to figure out what they were saying.

"**Not really,**" Yugi replied, "**My crush is walking right be hind me, not to mention, he's dating _it_.**"

"**It?**"

"**Sabrina said Anzu's not human, so instead of being called she, it's called it.**"

"**Ah. I don't think he likes it though. He's been glairing at it the whole time.**"

"**This is true.**"

"**We could always get Nick to play pranks on it. I swear he's gotten in so much trouble, he's got a whole file cabinet to himself.**"

"Are you serious?" asked Yugi, switching out of vampiric.

"Yes I am," said Jewel, doing the same, "I swear he's gotten into more trouble than the rest of the school combined. I mean, there's been minor pranksters here and there, but Nick tops them all. Like last year, he somehow got a hold of Sabrina and convinced her to help him. He got her to switch the bodies of the Psychic, Water, and Ice professors for a week. A whole week! And he got a month's worth of detention for it too." Yugi and Jewel started laughing.

"Hey, we're here," Yugi said.

"Well, let's go," said Jewel as she dragged Yami and Yugi into the dorms to find Yami's room.

"Here it is," she said, stopping in front of a door with 'Yami' inscribed on it, "Can we come in? Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee?" Jewel put on the puppy dog eyes.

"I guess," Yami said, uncomfortably.

"Cool," Jewel squealed, as she pushed open the door.

456456456456456456456456456456

The next chapter is called 'Kissy Kissy' and Yugi plots to kill Erin. I'll let you all make assumptions about that. :D Oh, and last time I had this up (under SailorPanda15), I got permission from Shinigami to use the torture chamber. If Shinigami is reading this, please tell me I still have permission. Smiles.

Rune


	10. Kissy Kissy

Chapter 10: Kissy Kissy

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

"**blah**" vampiric (vampire language)

456456456456456456456456456456

"**I'm going to kill her.**"

"**You can't Kill her.**"

"**Oh, yes I can.**"

"**Yugi, you can't kill Erin.**"

"**Watch me, Jewel.**"

As you can see…Yugi was pissed off.

Yami had invited them in and his room was huge. But what pissed Yugi off was the door that somehow connected to his room.

"What's going on," asked Rayna, coming up behind them.

"Yugi wants to kill Erin, cause his and Yami's rooms are connected," said Jewel.

"Well he's your boyfriend isn't he?" asked Rayna.

"No."

"Well you want him to be."

"Yeah," Yugi said, blushing.

"Then here's your chance to tell him," Jewel giggled, before grabbing Rayna and running down the hall, and around a corner.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, before a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist.

456456456456456456456456456456

"**How the hell did I get it?**" complained Sabrina, before seeing Jewel and Rayna. She walked up to them.

"What are you doing?" Jewel 'shh'ed her and pointed down the other hallway. Sabrina peeked along with Jewel and Rayna. They saw someone grab Yugi from behind, Yugi turn, both of them say something, and finally the two kissed. When they pulled away, Sabrina identified the other student as Yami.

The girls saw Yami and Yugi talk some more. Yami snorted then said something to make Yugi laugh. Jewel kept trying to get a better view, so Rayna and Sabrina gave her a 'little shove' in the right direction. Jewel landed flat on her face, and than saw Yami glaring at her and Yugi with _that_ glint in his eye.

456456456456456456456456456456

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist; he turned around and saw Yami.

"Yami," Yugi said, trying to control his blush, "I-I…" Yami shushed him.

"I love you two Yugi," Yami said, smiling. Yugi smiled back, and they both kissed. When they pulled away Yugi spoke.

"What about Anzu?"

"Anzu," Yami snorted, "They only thing I'm going to have to do with her is helping Bakura torture her. What about the girl you were with?"

"Rayna," Yugi started laughing, "She's like a little sister to me." All of a sudden, they heard a crash behind Yugi. Jewel looked up from her place on the floor and saw Yami's glare, but what worried her was Yugi's look. It was exactly what Ryan described as his 'I'm about to rip you limb form bloody limb' face to be.

"I'll just run now," Jewel said, before getting up, and running away. A nearby clock struck midnight.

"I suppose we should go to bed," Yami said.

"Yeah. I can get to my room through yours."

"Or you could just spend the night."

"Sounds even better." Yugi kissed Yami again, then the two walked back to Yami's room.

456456456456456456456456456456

That was a fun chapter to write...next chapter: everyone gets their schedules and Bakura, Marik, Sabrina, and Audrey plot to torture Anzu in Shinigami's Torture Chamber. Remember to review, please! Smiles.

Rune


	11. Plotting

Chapter 11: Plotting

/blah/ hikari to yami

-blah- yami to hikari

"**blah**" vampiric (vampire language)

456456456456456456456456456456

Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto woke up pretty much the same way – with Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Jou cuddling them. Everyone got up and got ready for the day. They met the gang in the courtyard.

"Here's your schedules," said Jewel, passing them out. She jumped when Yami growled at her. He was still mad at her from last night.

"I have a lot of free time," said Anzu.

"Yeah, cause you don't have very many elements," said Nick.

"How rude!" yelled Anzu, before catching sight of Yami and Yugi. "Yami-chan! What are you doing?"

"Kissing my hikari," Yami said slowly, angry at the kiss being interrupted.

"B-bu-but, I thought we were dating," Anzu whined.

"Key word there Anzu," Malik said, "were." Anzu teared up, and Malik turned green.

In effort to protect his Hikari from getting sick at the sight of Anzu, Marik prepared to send her to the shadow realm. Bakura, however, had a better Idea.

While the others turned green, they plotted. A few seconds later Sabrina and Audrey joined them. The occasional phrase could be heard from the group.

"…heh heh…chainsaw…"

"…voodoo doll of…poke with needle…fire…hehehehehe…"

"Britney Spears?"

"…hahaha…knives….pointy…explosives…heh…"

Several of the others stopped being green at Anzu and moved away from the group of psychos that was now giggling with glee. Anzu wasn't as smart, and the others were still green.

"heh heh heh heh…boom…zap color…teddy bear of doom…Chuckie…"

More giggles erupted. Everyone save the psycho group and Anzu ran away quickly.

1234567890

Two Hours Later

1234567890

"Um, hello," Anzu said, looking around. She finally found a sign. It said: Shinigami's Torture Chamber. "Oh, I never should have followed that trail of Hershey Kisses," she whined.

Then she caught sight of a cute teddy bear I the middle of the floor.

"Oh! How cute!" The teddy bear stood up and pulled out a machine gun. "Oh. Nice teddy..." Anzu tried to back out of the room, but the door had disappeared. "I really shouldn't have followed that trail of Hershey Kisses."

1234567890

This is part of a huge update of all my stories (even if this chapter isn't that long). This being number thirteen of twenty-seven. Next chapter...the awaited torture chamber chapter arrives. And Anzu actually becomes evil. Next chapter will definately be longer. Read and Review, please. Smiles!

Rune


	12. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	13. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I, unfortunately, have no notes or written portions at all for this story.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
